The Spray Paint Caper
by Sara Jaye
Summary: Strong Bad wanted to spray paint something on The King of Town's castle. The Cheat blew their cover, but it was Strong Bad's fault. Really.


"The Spray Paint Caper"  
by Lucy-Brianna Taylor  
  
Don't think of this as a fanfic. Think of it as the script for a comic. Only in   
narrative format.  
*flees*  
  
[Homestar Runner and all its characters belong to The Brothers Chaps. I'm just borrowing   
them for awhile]  
  
-  
  
"I told you at least twice NOT to make any noise! Why did you make noise?!"   
Strong Bad yelled.  
  
"{You stepped on my foot, you big idiot!}" The Cheat squeaked indignantly.   
"{If you'd just watched where those boots of yours were going we woulda   
gotten away with it!}"  
  
"So now it's MY fault this whole plan was a disaster?"  
  
"{This whole 'Spray paint 'Big fat idiot' on The King Of Town's Castle'   
plan was all your idea to begin with, wasn't it?}"  
  
"Hey, YOU came up with the spray paint! I would've been satisfied just   
making a nice big sign!"  
  
"{It's still your fault!}"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"{You're such an idiot.}"  
  
"I said shut up!!"  
  
"{Idiot.}"  
  
"Stop repeating yourself!"  
  
"{Fine, then. Crap for brains.}"  
  
Strong Bad growled, the green eyes of his wrestling mask flashing with   
anger.  
  
"Oh, that's IT!"  
  
With that, he proceeded to chase The Cheat around the house.  
  
"You take that back! That was MY insult, stupid!" he yelled.  
  
"{If I'm so stupid, why did you step on my foot?!}" The Cheat squeaked.  
  
"Come back here and fight like a man!"  
  
"{That didn't make sense!}"  
  
"GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Fortunately for the Cheat (and unfortunately for Strong Bad!), the   
commotion caught the attention of Strong Mad. As he stepped into the   
hallway, Strong Bad skidded to a halt.  
  
"Gwuah?" Strong Mad scratched his head. The Cheat ran over to him and   
pointed at Strong Bad.  
  
"{He was trying to fight me! And I didn't do anything!}"  
  
"You messed up the prank!"  
  
"{You stepped on my foot!}"  
  
Strong Mad grabbed his younger brother by both arms and trapped him in a   
headlock.  
  
"Grrr...you hurt Cheat..."  
  
"I-it was an accident!" Strong Bad squeaked. "I didn't mean to step on his   
foot, it was...it was all dark out and the flashlight was dying and...  
and..."  
  
"{It was a stupid idea anyway!}" The Cheat stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Oh, that's it!" Strong Bad growled, then craned his neck to glare at his   
older brother. "I step on your foot too!"  
  
And he did.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Strong Bad ran like hell. Unfortunately, he tripped over the remote control   
as he did.  
  
"Crap!" he yelled as Strong Mad and The Cheat grabbed him and started   
pummeling him. And in return, he started kicking them.  
  
Meanwhile, a frustrated Strong Sad threw down his pen and opened his   
bedroom door. While he pretty much knew what was going on out there, for   
some reason he felt the need to step outside and confirm it. Morbid   
curiosity at its worst.  
  
"Of course," he muttered at the sight of his older brothers and The Cheat   
fighting. "What happened this time? The spray paint was the wrong color?"   
he asked sarcastically.  
  
Strong Bad looked up from punching Strong Mad and frowned.  
  
"For your information, crap for brains, The Cheat blew our cover!" he   
yelled.  
  
"{Because the idiot stepped on my foot!}" The Cheat snapped.  
  
"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"  
  
The youngest Strong sighed deeply, burying his head in his hands. Every day   
this happened...  
  
"Weird doesn't even describe it anymore," he mumbled, shuffling back to his   
room. "I gotta move out..."  
  
Strong Mad, Strong Bad, and The Cheat watched him leave for a moment. They   
remained silent, almost as if reflecting on how ridiculous this was...  
  
And promptly resumed pummeling each other the second the door closed.  
  
-End-  
  
Heh. This was actually pretty fun to write. Too bad H*R doesn't translate well to   
text, especially narrative format. Maybe one day I'll make it into a comic. 


End file.
